Harry Potter and the time travellers
by Witchbones
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione travel back in time to the days of the marauders to try and stop voldermort returning! Pairing HP/GW RW/HG NT/RL
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is a repost after i spotted several mistakes and was unable to correct them while the story was online, **

**Anyway this story is dedicated to my sisters without whom my creativity would not exist **

**i do not own Harry Potter, last time i checked he still belonged to the great J.**

After the Great Battle Of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to complete their last year at Hogwarts under the watchful eye of Headmistress McGonagall.

However during that year there were more than a few interruptions, Voldermort may have been killed that day at Hogwarts but all his supporters most certainly were not. Many believed that he would rise again as he had done before, due to this belief Harry was constantly in danger still from these threats, at the end of the year McGonagall called, Harry Ron and Hermione to the head office, giving them the password, "sherbet lemon".

"You wanted to see us Professor McGonagall?" Harry said as the three of them walked into the office. The office was exactly like Harry remembered it, it still had the feel of Dumbledore, his presence still existed in the room, Harry guessed that Headmistress McGonagall would not have it any other way.

"Yes Harry I did, it seems we have a situation, Kingsley shaklebolt contacted me a few hours ago and informed me that, several of Voldermort's followers had found a way for the dark lord to rise again, it seems that a few of his closest followers have found a way to go back in time, it seems that these people are under the impression that if they kill you In the past then their lord will return." by the time she had finished her voice was little more than a whisper, it was clear that she thought that what she had just explained was a very real possibility.

After being quiet for a few minutes, and thinking the situation over, Harry spoke "What can we do?" McGonagall looked Harry right in the face, "I am sorry to do this to you Harry, I know what the three of you have been through but it's the only way, you three along with a friend will have to go back and find this person and bring them back" Harry, Ron and Hermione had no idea what to say, "No" Harry said "I'll go by myself!".

Both Ron and Hermione turned at looked at Harry "Don't be stupid Harry of course we're coming with you" "Yeah mate you can't get ride of us that easily"

"No, I can't put you two in anymore danger, he's gone but there are still people who follow by example, I don't want to put you in any more danger than I already have" Harry said, as he turned towards McGonagall Hermione erupted,

"HARRY WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GET IT INTO YOUR THICK HEAD WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOU, WE LOVE YOU LIKE A BROTHER AND ALWAYS WILL, YOU ARE OUR FAMILY, AND WHAT DO FAMILIES DO??????" Hermione shouted "RON, WHAT DO FAMILIES DO??????" Ron turned towards Hermione and held his hands up "Errrrrrr stay together"

"YES RON, THEY STICK TOGETHER AND THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO, DO YOU HEAR ME HARRY POTTER!!!!" both Ron and Harry looked terrified, neither hearing Hermione explode like that before. Her face still looked angry, Harry didn't know what to say, he knew that he needed to settle Hermione, he also knew that the only way to do that would be to tell her that she and Ron could come, "Okay, okay Hermione, you can come, by the way, I love you too" Harry replied smirking at Hermione, Hermione turned red clearly she had said more than she had meant to In the spire of the moment.

"So when do we go?" Ron asked, "Immediately" replied McGonagall "As soon as your escort arrives"

**So what do you think?? **

**tell me by hitting that lovely little purple button, i'm going to pretty much be putting up a chapter a day, after they've been fixed of course. **

I've got this friend. He says the human condition, the human nature, 'being human' - is to be cold and alone. Like someone lost in the woods. It's safe to say he's a 'glass-is-half-empty' kind of guy. And I see nature differently. I see the ancient machinery of the world. Elegant and ferocious, neither good nor bad, it's full of beautiful things, unspeakable things. The trick is to keep them hidden - until the right moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay Guys I am so so so so so so so sorry, i just havent had anytime at all, what with Uni, exams, assignment handins i havent had time to breathe, never mind anything else!! any way to make up for it i will be putting up a few chapters tonight Just For You!!

If you recognise it, it belongs to the great J.K. Rowling who i would like to thank for letting me play with her great creations!!

"Escort, what escort?" Harry asked, looking over at McGonagall, "Surely you are not under the illusion that we would send you back in time, and not send someone to keep an eye on you," McGonagall said, in a tone Harry noticed that sounded like she thought he was insane to ask the question in the first place.

"We've done this before, with a time turner, I'm sure we can cope" Harry said, "I am sure you can Potter, but the escort is there to make sure you do not do anything silly enough that it would mess up our time line."

"wait a second" Hermione chimed in "are you not already concerned that, that may have already happened?"

"Yes" McGonagall replied "But there's not much we can do about that now is there, your escort has arrived" Harry Ron and Hermione turned around to be greeted by there favourite pink haired metamorhagus, "Wotcher Harry"

"Hay Tonks" Harry laughed.

"So McGongally when do we leave?" Tonks said turning her attention to Professor McGonagall "Now if you wish Nyphadora" McGonagall replied with a smile on her face "Don't call me Nymphadora" Tonks said

"Don't call me McGongally"

"Point taken" Tonks replied keeping her face low so McGonagall could not see the smile gracing her lips.

"All of you follow me" McGonagall said walking towards the back of the office where a small table was vicariously placed on it were 4 bottles which each held a small amount of a bright pink potion.

"Each of you take a bottle, count to three and swallow the potion whole, it will take you to the year 1977, I'm not exactly sure where, but it will be somewhere within Hogwarts grounds" McGonagall informed them, all four looked at each other and closed there eyes, "good luck" McGonagall said before each of them swallowed the potion, and slowly disappeared.

So hit that little button and tell me what you think PLEASE!!!

I quite fancy Hufflepuff actually. I've always thought in Hufflepuff they just spend the day making stuff with safety scissors and glitter - Annie B.H


	3. Chapter 3

Hay guys like i promised heres the third chapter

I own nothing J. owns it all

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Harry screamed as he fell flat on his face on a cold surface, "ooww that hurt" he slowly opened his eyes, _Hay I recognise those tiles_. Harry looked up and stared straight up at the teachers table. He had landed slap bang in the middle of the great hall. He slowly stood up stretching his back as he went, he looked up at the teacher table and saw Dumbledore, of course, sitting pride of place in the middle of the table, with McGonagall at his side. Harry looked around the rest of the room until he located the Griffindor table, sitting there was His father, his mother, his godfather and Remus, also sitting there was Wormtale, it took all of Harry's strength not to go over there and extinguish his little life.

"Hay James" he heard Siruis say "that kid looks an awful lot like you"

"Errr hi" Harry said not to anyone in particular, Dumbledore stood as if to say something, but just then the room was filled with a particularly girly scream, as a blast of red fall next to Harry. Ron quickly stood and did as Harry had done and cracked his back.

"Ron…" Harry said

"Yeah" Ron replied

"Look up" Ron did as he was told, his eyes widened as he realised where they were, he raised his hand and waved "Hay Professor Dumbledore"

"Hello Ron was it" Dumbledore asked once again rising from his seat "WOW, it's so weird you not knowing my name" Ron replied before he got a whack on the back of the head from Harry.

"Owww Sorry, you know I get stupid when Hermione's not around" Ron said rubbing the back of his head "Speaking of which, we better catch her or we're not going to hear the last of it" Harry said, as Ron nodded profusely. Just then another cry erupted from a space just above them, they both linked arms and leaned back so that they caught Hermione just in time.

"Hay Babe" Ron said after her feet were firmly planted on the ground "Guess where we are?"

Hermione looked up and saw the teachers table, then looked around the room before placing her hands over her mouth with a look of complete shock on her face.

"Oh, we are in so much trouble Professor McGonagall's going to kill us" Hermione said, up at the teacher table they had all heard what she had said and were all looking at their Professor McGonagall with a strange look on their faces.

"Excuse Me" Headmaster Dumbledore said "could you please explain to us who you are"

The three looked at each other "the truth?" Harry asked, Hermione and Ron looked at each other then turned to Harry and nodded, Harry turned towards Professor Dumbledore and started to speak "My name is Harry errrr…" he turned towards Hermione and Ron "do I tell him?" Hermione spoke first "I think you need to Harry"

"Okay" Harry turned back towards Dumbledore "My name is Harry… Potter" excited chatter started to circulate around the Great Hall

Dumbledore stood "SILENCE," when everyone was quite he spoke again "Any relation to our Mr James Potter here, because clearly you are not from this time, that much I can sense from your presence"

Harry again looked at Hermione and Ron they both just looked back at him giving him the answer he needed, "the four of us are from the year 2008" Harry said

"Four of you? As I can see there are only three" Dumbledore replied, all three of their faces fell, where was Tonks?

"Hermione, where's Tonks?" Harry asked, with fear in his voice, "Why are you asking me? Hermione said, fear more clear in her voice, "because you're the genius" replied Harry "Look Harry, I might be clever but I have no idea, this kind of magic is far too complex for me to even attempt to wrap my head around." Just as the three of them were starting to panic the doors to the great hall opened and in walked Tonks in all her bright pink glory.

"Tonks where the hell were you, you scared the crap outta us" Harry shouted as she headed down the isle towards Harry, Hermione and Ron. Just then her gaze focused on the Gryffindor table and on the one male on that table that she loved more than life itself, she stared at him, then laughed "Oh Remus you were so geeky" she said laughing as she headed towards the three of them all trying to conceal the smile on their lips.

Hermione rushed forward and hugged Tonks, "you scared us you know," "I know, I'm sorry I came out in one of the classrooms upstairs, took me a while to get my bearings, anyway continue" Harry turned back towards the teachers table.

"Okay, im just going to give you a Cliff-notes version, the four of us have travelled from the year, 2008, the reason that we are here is that there is a man here who has come to kill either James Potter or Lily Evans."

"WHAT????" James shouted,

"How can you be sure of this?" Dumbledore asked,

"In our time there was a wizard known as Voldermort, the most dangerous dark wizard who has ever or will ever live, he was destroyed, however some of his followers found a way to bring him back and that is to kill either James Potter or Lily Evans"

"How would killing either one of them bring him back?"

"Because I was the one who killed him" Harry replied knowing exactly where the conversation was heading.

"What has that got to do with anything?" James asked, he was still standing and had walked around slightly so that he was at the same level as the four time travellers but on the other side of the table.

"Because…"

"Tell Me"

"Because im your son"

Tell me what you think PLEASE

I quite fancy Hufflepuff actually. I've always thought in Hufflepuff they just spend the day making stuff with safety scissors and glitter


	4. Chapter 4

Hay everyone last chapter for upload tonight, hope you like it

J.K owns everything and we all love her for it!!

There was a stunned silence in the great hall, everyone was still trying to get the idea into there heads that Harry was James Potters son.

"How…How…" he coughed "How are you my son?" James asked staring at Harry,

"It's a long story, Professor perhaps we should take this into your office" Harry said looking up at professor Dumbledore,  
"I agree"

"There will be several people that will need to come, if you don't mind ill just say there names and if they can follow us" Harry said not trying to sound like a leader but inevitably sounding like he was anyway.

"Go ahead Mr Potter" Dumbledore replied, Harry walked to the teacher table and stood just before it

"If I say your name can you please follow us to Professor Dumbledore's office,

James Potter

Lily Evans

Siruis Black

Remus Lupin

Arthur Weasly

And Molly errrr" Harry stumbled he did not know Molly's maiden name she had always been a Weasly to him, he looked at Ron for help but even Ron did not know her maiden name, "errr doesn't matter we'll fetch you as we come passed oh and Professor McGonagall as well" Harry climbed down the steps, the people who he had called were standing up ready to go, as Harry passed Ron he whispered "Do you want to fetch your mom?" Ron nodded and walked over to where his mother was sitting at the Gryffindor table, "Can you come with us please" He said, Molly looked apprehensive to say the least but did as she was asked, "Thanks" Ron replied and walked on to catch up with Harry as they all made there way to Dumbledore's office leaving a hall full of people wondering what the hell was going on.

When they had arrived at Dumbledore's office Dumbledore was the first to speak "Harry could you please explain to me in detail what has happened and why you are here"

Everyone sat down in chairs that McGonagall had conjured for them, as Harry began his story, "first off I should begin by saying that I am the son of James Potter and Lily Evans" Harry said, James looked at Harry as if he had been slapped with a wet fish, Lily didn't know what to say, she just sprang out of her seat and hugged Harry as tight as she possibly could. Harry hugged her back not ever wanting to let go, but unfortunately he had to, Molly lifted her hand into the air "Molly what is it" Harry asked

"I'm sorry to but in but what has this all got to do with me?" she asked, Harry didn't know what to say,

"Well there are several reasons, first of which, Ron" Harry said, Ron stood up; Ron looked over at Molly and said "Hi Mum" with the most neurotic smile he could muster. Molly just stared at him in complete disbelief, when she finally found her voice she said "who's your father?" Ron looked nervously at Arthur, Molly and Arthur looked at each other and blushed. "Do we have anymore children?" molly asked but before Ron could reply Harry shouted, "SHIT GINNY!!" Harry slapped himself on the forehead, and looked at Ron "I forgot to tell Ginny we were coming here" Harry said with a very worried expression, "Oh Mate, you are SO dead" Ron replied slapping Harry on the shoulder.  
"Who's Ginny?" Lily asked,

"Errm it doesn't really concern this right now" Harry replied looking at his mother, but his mind was still on Ginny,  
"OH SHIT!!" Tonks shouted doing exactly as Harry had. Harry, Ron and Hermione guessed what her problem was, "You forgot to tell him didn't you" Hermione said

"Well after I finished speaking to McGonagall I had to get ready and I was gonna leave him a note but I forgot didn't I" Tonks said "Oh he's gonna hate me"

"No he's not he loves you" Hermione replied

"Sorry to interrupt but who are we talking about?" Dumbledore asked, Tonks looked up at Dumbledore "We're talking about my Fiancé professor"

"and who exactly are you?" Dumbledore asked

"Oh.." tonks replied "Sorry it's just weird you not knowing my name, I am Nymphadora Tonks

"Wait a second," Sirius replied "Tonks as in Nymphadora Tonks? My cousin Nymphadora Tonks?" he asked

"Yes it's me Sirius" She replied

"But your only 4!" he replied obviously slightly shocked, "Time travel Sirius"

"But your getting married" he replied still dumbstruck

"Wait till you find out who the groom is" Tonks replied "Can we get back to the matter at hand Please"

Review please!!

I quite fancy Hufflepuff actually. I've always thought in Hufflepuff they just spend the day making stuff with safety scissors and glitter - Annie


	5. Chapter 5

Hay everyone SURPRISE!!! LOL i wasnt going to post anymore chapter tonight, then i recieved a review from rhr4eva and it made me smile so much that i actually decided in honour of her that i would post this chapter now instead of tomorrow, SO thanks to rhr4eva

i do not own harry potter we have th great J. to thank for that (by the way whenever i put her name up it comes up as either J or J.K so its not me being stupid i think its the computer)

After Harry had finished telling his story everyone looked shell shocked, except for Dumbledore, Harry noticed this and spoke "Professor if you don't mind me saying, you don't look that surprised" Harry said, at this everyone looked at Dumbledore, Dumbledore smiled and as usual his eyes twinkled "Well of course I know Voldermort, he is slowly gathering followers and powers, I knew the moment I saw Tom Riddle, that boy would cause me pain"

Everyone stared at Dumbledore, the twinkle that was normally there had diminished some what, he slowly turned to look at Harry, "Harry, what do you suppose we do?" Harry just looked at him, in all the time Harry had known Dumbledore he never expected to hear those words come out of his mouth, Dumbledore was the leader, the soul of Hogwarts and the most powerful wizard in the world the wizard every generation of witches and wizards turn to and he was turning to Harry for his opinion.

"I ermm I think that me, Hermione and Ron should become students, Tonks could perhaps teach, and perhaps being in the school we can weed out the person behind all this" Harry finished

"As you wish" replied Dumbledore "Might I enquire as to what houses you were placed in?"

"Gryffindor" replied Harry

"Gryffindor" replied Ron

"Gryffindor" replied Hermione

"Of course you were" Dumbledore said, the twinkle now evidently back.

"Right I shall make an announcement tomorrow morning at breakfast, but for now I believe it is far past your bedtime, Goodnight students" Dumbledore said, at this the students started to pile out of the office heading towards the Gryffindor common room, Tonks followed them.

When they reached the portrait hole Arthur said the password, "Sugar quills" at this they were admitted into the common room, which seemed to be completely deserted, everyone filled in, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tonks being last. The portrait swung close and James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Arthur and Molly turned to look at the four from the year 2008.

No one spoke everyone just stood there staring at each other before everyone spoke at once, questions were fired all over the place, mainly questions fired at the four, Harry shouted "WHOW WHOW WHOW, one at a time people" everyone fell silent.

Molly spoke first "You didn't answer my question" she said looking poignantly at Ron "Do we have any more children?"

Before Ron could reply Hermione had placed her hand over Ron's mouth, "I'm not sure it the best idea to tell them things that they don't need to know" Hermione said looking at her compainions, "Hermione, after everything we've told them little facts like that aren't going to hurt much are they" Harry replied, Hermione thought just for a moment and then removed her hand from Ron's mouth but before he could speak Harry spoke, "We will answer your questions, but not all of them if we feel that what we will say will stop us from doing our job here properly then we wont answer Okay?" everyone nodded their heads.

"Can I speak now?" Ron asked looking at Harry, Harry just gave him the look that said _I __**will**__ smack ya_

Ron turned to look at his mother "Including me, you and Dad have seven children" Molly's jaw dropped but there was no time to explain as the next question was being asked already,

"Why did you say I would be surprised by who the groom is?" Sirius asked looking at Tonks, Tonks thought about it for a few moments then spoke "Because it's someone you know, someone your close to" Sirius' face screwed up in concentration trying to figure out who it was.

"Who's Ginny?" Arthur asked

"She's my little sister" Ron replied looking at Arthur "And obviously your daughter"

"Why were you so worried that you hadn't told her you were coming here?" Arthur asked Harry still trying to digest the fact that he had a daughter.

"OWW I don't think we should tell you that" Harry replied, a pained expression on his face,

Hermione looked at Harry a smile playing on her lips and said "Harry you might as well tell them, you know Dumbledore will wipe their memories when we leave"

Harry looked as if he would kill Hermione any second, he then hung his head, "Because" he said putting his head up and facing everyone "Because she's my girlfriend and I love her and she loves me, there you happy now" Harry finished, waving his arms in the air and flopping into on of the arm chairs around the fire. Ron started laughing, "What are you laughing at?" Harry asked slightly confused,

"It's just, you two still have not plucked up the courage to tell Mom and Dad in out timeline, even though you know they love you like a son, yet here where they think you're a complete stranger you tell them" Ron finished still laughing, Harry looked confused.

"Next question" Hermione said looking around the room,

Sirius spoke "Yeah, I have a question, do you have a boyfriend?" typical Sirius.

Hermione looked more amused then anything else, she walked over to Ron and wrapped her arm around his back "Yes I have, and I love him very much" she said Ron smiled and leaned in and kissed her. When they broke apart Hermione spoke "I know they technically aren't your parents yet but it still felt weird kissing in front of them"

Ron just laughed, "Anymore questions?" Sirius turned to Tonks and spoke "Who's the groom?" Tonks just laughed at the look of concentration on his face, "I'm not going to tell you that Sirius"

"Please Dora, if you don't its all im gonna be thinking about for the rest of my life"

"NO Sirius"

"DORA PLEASE" Sirius wined, everyone knew this was going to be a long night,

So what did you think, Please review i would like to know

I just love writing Sirius i dont know why, i just wanna munch him


	6. Chapter 6

Hay Guys, next chapter for you, hope you enjoy it, i may not be able to update as much as i would like in the next few weeks, i'm moving into my second semester of the year at uni so i'm sort of rushed off my feet, i even have a chemistry exam tomorrow but instead of revising i thought id come on here and upload the next chapter LOL

anywayz usual the Harry potter does not belong to me No matter how much i beg my mother to buy him for me LOL He belongs to the great JK

Harry awoke with his face in bright red hair, _Ginny _he thought and snuggled closer, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the Gryffindor sofa, but something was wrong this didn't smell like Ginny, then he realised where he was and that Ginny was far away, he carefully cleared his eyes and detached himself from the person, it just so happened that they were doing exactly the same thing, Harry slowly looked into the persons face, and the person did the same thing.

"Agggg RON" Harry screamed, jumping up, Ron did the same thing, they just stared at each other before hearing the sound of hysterical laughter, they turned and saw Hermione and Tonks in a fit of giggles.  
"That was NOT funny!" Ron shouted

"Don't blame us, do you seriously think we had the strength to lift the both of you" Tonks asked,

"The Marauders" Harry said "I'm gonna kill them"

"They've already gone down to breakfast, I said we would join them later, I think we need to go see Dumbledore first"

"Why"

"Because I think we need to find a way to communicate with our timeline, to tell them that we have arrived and that we are safe, I spoke to McGonagall about it when she briefed me about the mission; she said that Dumbledore will probably have a way to communicate with them." Tonks said

Everyone nodded and followed Tonks out of the common room, when they arrived at Dumbledore's office, they used the password that Dumbledore had used the previous night "Sherbet Lemon"

When they reached the top of the stairs Tonks nocked on the door and entered the office, Dumbledore was sitting pride of place at his desk,

"Ah hello, come in" he said when he laid eyes on them, "Please sit" he said indicating the chairs that he had just conjured, "What can I do for you today" he asked the group, Tonks spoke first.

"When McGonagall explained the mission to me, she asked me to check in with her shortly after we arrived, just so that she knows we made it and were safe"

"Of course, of course" Dumbledore said, Tonks expected Dumbledore to keep talking however when he didn't, she spoke "Do you have a way for us to do this?" Tonks asked hopeful that Dumbledore would.

"I do not have away to do this, I have a way to send you home it is a similar potion to that, that was used to bring you here but it takes at least a month to prepare, I do not believe there is another way to do this," he added with an after thought "I am sorry, but I do not believe you will be able to speak to your people or go home for at least a month."

"Dam it" Tonks said "Sorry professor it's just I told our McGonagall that we would communicate as soon as we arrived, I know with timelines it gets all screwy but still I would have been a lot more confidant if we had a way to speak to her"

"I am sorry, but it appears you are just going to have to wait" Dumbledore replied "Now shouldn't you three head down to breakfast, your first lesson starts in fifteen minutes. All four turned to leave the room, "Miss Tonks, can you stay I need to speak with you" Tonks turned around and stayed in the office with Dumbledore, Ron closed the door and said "I wonder what that's about" before they all headed down to the great hall.

"So do you think Dumbledore made the announcement already?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione as they were nearing the entrance to the hall.

"I think he made it this morning" Hermione replied, none of them really wanted to speak they all felt very nauseous.

But it turned out they didn't need to worry, as soon as they entered the hall, everyone stopped to look at them, after what seemed like forever James stood "Hay you three, over here" and everything was back to normal, the normal chatter you would normally hear in the great hall continued as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat with the marauders,

"So" Harry said as they sat down, apparently they had nothing else to say, they all just sat there in silence until Hermione spoke up "Did Dumbledore announce that we were here this morning?" she asked, James looked up and said "Yeah, he left out a lot obviously, he just sort of said that there would be three new additions to Gryffindor and that was that"

A strange looking boy that was sitting with the marauders looked at the three strangers "Errr Hi, I'm peter" the three stiffened not really knowing what to do, obviously they had not told Dumbledore that Peter was the one that betrayed Harry parents, so none of the marauders knew either.

"You three this is our friend Peter" Remus said to break the obvious tension in the air,

"So" Peter began when everyone remained quiet, he turned to Harry "Is it true your James' son?"

Harry couldn't take it, he stood and ran out of the great hall stopping just outside the doors, he had never had a panic attack before but he assumed it would be something like the way that he was feeling right then.

"Did I do something wrong?" Peter asked,

"Yeah your breathing" Ron replied

"RON!" Hermione said, while the marauders looked ready to whip their wands out and defend Peter,

"I'm sorry, I don't understand" Peter said,

"It doesn't matter Peter really," Hermione said hoping to clear the tension, "Ron why don't you go and see if Harry's okay"

Ron stood and walked out if the great hall, just as he went passed the doors, he saw Harry, struggling to breathe, "HARRY, HARRY ARE YOU OKAY?" Ron shouted running towards him, "I'm…fine…Ron…I'll…be…okay" Harry said between taking breathes, Harry slowly gained control of his breathing and looked up into the anxious face of his best friend, "I'm fine Ron" Ron didn't look so sure, he stepped closer to Harry and hugged him as tight as he could, Harry hugged him back,

"Ron I'm fine really"

"I just can't bear the thought of losing you, it would be like losing, my brother, my best friend and my hero all at the same time"

Harry had never heard Ron speak like this and was greatly overwhelmed by it, he hugged back even tighter, "I'm not going anywhere Ron"

What did you think, Review if you would like to tell me (On my knees PLEASE!!)

I also have an unusual request, if you do review could you please tell me where you are from in the review, i would like to know which countries seem to enjoy the story more, I know WEIRDO yep thats me!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hay everyone, next chapter hope you like it,

i do not own Harry Potter ohhhhhh could you imagine if you did (SLAP) ok i'm back i do not own Harry Potter

Just to say thanks to the people who added the name of their country to the reviews it was quite surprising i assumed there would be at least one English person, anyway ENJOY

There first lesson that day was defence against the dark arts, the marauders and the future gang walked into the classroom and sat down all rather close to one another, the whole class was waiting anxiously for the teachers arrival, then in walked a vision in pink.

"Hello everyone, My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but if anyone so much as thinks of calling me Nymphadora you should prepare yourself for the consequences"

"And what will they be?" Sirius asked with a mischievous grin on his face,

Tonks turned to face him, "Let's just say, you wont make it to your next birthday" the whole class laughed at this, even Harry, Ron and Hermione who all knew what Tonks was like. Lily put her hand up in the air "So what do we call you?" Tonks thought for a moment "Just call me Tonks" she replied

"Or misses Mooney" Hermione whispered just load enough for Harry and Ron to make out the words, they all laughed, Tonks looked at them for a few moments but then continued with the class, "Ok, today we will be learning about werewolves" the Marauders and the future group looked up at Tonks, she knew what they were thinking _But Remus_ she ignored that look and ploughed on, "you see" She started "Werewolves are kind of a speciality of mine" she said sitting on the desk, ignoring the silent laughter coming from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Now can anyone tell me the signs to spot to tell whether someone is a werewolf or do any of you know someone who is a werewolf," she asked of course the marauders knew but none of them would say, Harry put his hand up

"Yeah Harry"

"I know a werewolf," Harry replied not looking over at the marauders, "He's kind of family" people in the class gasped at this, and several people started to speak

"How can you associate with a creature like that?"

"There just animals"

"Has it ever hurt you?"

"I can't believe you would call it Family"

Harry had finally had enough "Look, he's not an animal or a monster he's just misunderstood, if it wasn't for him I'd be dead right now, he taught me everything I know about defence against the dark arts, and I wouldn't be here without him, he's family he's been like a father to me an I love him," Harry finished all the marauders looked confused and Tonks was looking at Harry with tears in her eyes beaming with pride, "And so do I" Replied Hermione looking at Harry

"Me too" Ron said looking around at the rest of the class,

"Me three" Replied Tonks in between laughing and tears strolling down her face,

"yeah but she loves him in a completely different way" Ron said, the future gang all laughed.

"Harry when we get back, will you tell him that, he really needs to hear that" Tonks said, Harry just nodded, by this time all the marauders were very confused and had made a mental note to ask about it when they got back to the common room.

The class continued with no more emotional out bursts, and so did the rest of the day, by the time everyone was back in the Gryffindor common room everyone was exhausted, the marauders and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sat by the fire, trying to get there homework done, when James spoke, "So who is this guy?" he asked, when everyone's faces looked confused he said "The werewolf, the one you all seem to love"

"We cant really tell you that" Hermione replied  
"Why not?"

"Future consequences"

"You've told us pretty much everything else but this, you can't tell us" James said.

This went on for about half an hour before Harry decided to put a stop to it, "DAD!" Harry shouted to interrupt him and Hermione in the middle of an argument about the mystery werewolf, "We can't tell you, please accept that there are things that we need to keep to ourselves…….for now" he added as an afterthought.

"Ok," James said looking at Harry, still shocked that he was called Dad, "Ok…Son" At this Harry and Lily smiled pleased that they were a family, a dysfunctional family but a family at that, just them Tonks walked in,

"Hay my lot" She said "Dumbledore wants to see us apparently McGonagall got worried and sent some back up, 2 people from our time are here"

"WOW"

"I wonder who" they all stood, including the marauders they were part of this now, they all left the common room and started towards Dumbledore's office, all the way there everyone was talking about who they thought it would be even the marauders were offering guess's but there was one voice that stood out for Harry, Peter was talking his future wondering whether he had a son and if he did was he one of the people that had come from the future, all of a sudden Harry removed his wand from his pocket turned and pointed it directly at Peter!

So what do you think, who do you think the two people are? who ever gets it right get a internet cookie and a mention in the next chapter!!

hit that little button n tell me what u think!


	8. Chapter 8

Hay guys this chapter isnt very long so to make up for it i will put the next chapter up soon

I do not own Harry Potter, if i did i never would have killed Sirius off (my poor baby) anyway Enjoy!

No one knew what to do; they all just stood still until James spoke "Harry, what the hell do you think your doing" James placed his hand on Harry's arm trying to push his arm down so that the wand wasn't pointing at Peter but Harry's will was strong.

"James, let us" Hermione said, she and Ron walked over to Harry as James moved out the way,

"Harry, come on you know we cant change the future, if you do this you could end up changing the future in even worse ways" Hermione said, but Harry didn't seem to hear her it was like he was in some sort of trance, "Mate, can you hear us?" Ron asked, he moved slightly and looked Harry straight in the eye "Someone go get Dumbledore NOW"

Tonks ran off in the direction of Dumbledore's office, everyone just stood still, every time Peter tried to move, Harry moved with him. Dumbledore arrived and looked Harry over, "I believe Miss Granger I was not told the whole truth"

"No professor but it was for your own good, if you found out then the future may have been changed" Dumbledore turned to Peter "Mr Pettigrew will you slowly make your way to my office"

"WHAT!!!" Peter squealed

"I need Mr Potter here in my office until I can find a way to bring him out of this and the only way we can do that is to get him to follow you" Dumbledore finished and looked over at Peter.

When everyone reached Dumbledore's office everyone sat down except for Dumbledore, Harry and Peter.

"Professor what's wrong with him?" Hermione asked,

"I believe that being here, making the trip here, seeing his parents and other people who he is or was close to alive and well has weakened if not distorted his emotional state"

"How can we help him?" Lily asked

"I do not know, I have never come across one as severe as this before" Dumbledore replied looking rather worried,

"Yeah well Harry doesn't really do things by halves" Ron said

"How did you treat the condition normally?" Tonks asked

"Well" Dumbledore started "It is normally treated with time, just being around the people that love and care for him the most"

"Well that's us" Hermione replied looking up at Dumbledore

"That may be, but he is so withdrawn his body has just shut down, hence the reason that he is stood still and will not move unless Peter does, the reason being that at the time his body decided to shut down all his emotion was focused on Mr Pettigrew"

Just then a white light started to shine behind the group, "Ah I believe your back up is arriving" Dumbledore said looking over to the bright light.

HA HA HA sorry you still dont know who comes from the future, i will give you a clue though two people who reviewed guessed the identity of the two characters one got the right answers, the other guess was half right.

Review ppplllllleeeeaaaassseeeee i'm begging here!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hay guys sorry i was gonna put this up earlier, but i forgot LMAO

anyway the usual i do not own Harry Potter

As the light cleared, there stood two people, (can you guess which two) everyone stood staring at the two, the silence was broken when a squeal erupted from Tonk's lips, she ran at full speed and jumped into Remus Lupin's arms, and kissed him square on the lips. Everyone in the room was staring at them until Dumbledore cleared his throat "Excuse me could we perhaps get back to the matter at hand"

Everyone turned to the direction that Dumbledore was looking, Harry still had his wand pointed at Peter, the other person who had came with Remus Lupin walked through the crowd, when she reached Harry, she took his hand, suddenly Harry jutered as if he had been electrocuted, he looked at the wand in his hand and then to Peter cowering in front of him tears formed in his eyes, it was then that he felt the small hand in his, _it can't be_ he thought.

He turned around and faced her "Hay Harry" Ginny said softly,

"Ginny" Harry said before the tears tumbled down his face, Ginny pulled him close to her and held onto him tight the only problem was at that point Harry's legs gave way and they fell to the floor, Harry sobbing on Ginny's shoulder.

Ron made to walk towards the pair but Ginny held up her hand, she just held him while he let out all the pent up sadness he had been holding inside himself for so long.

After a few moments everyone left the office and headed for the Gryffindor common room, when they reached it Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore and McGonagall sat down by the fire, while the mauraders stood around, Tonks and Remus were sharing one of the arm chairs and Sirius was looking at them with a grimace plastered over his face,

"Don't look at me like that Sirius" Remus said,

"Don't look at you like what?" Sirius replied

"You know what"

"actually I don't" Sirius said but didn't given Remus enough time to reply "Right I have questions and they are three fold" he said while walking around the group "First off, do you love my couisin?"

"SIRIUS" Tonks hissed

"It's okay, Dora" Remus said smiling at his love "Yes I love her with every fibre of my being"

"Right second what are you intentions?"

"My intentions are to marry Dora and live happily ever after"

"Okay I ca live with that, third who the hell are you?" Sirius asked looking confused.

Both Tonks and Remus looked at Sirius very confusingly "What…What do you mean?" Tonks asked

"Well" said Sirius "you told me that I would be shocked by who the groom was but I don't even know him, do you gang?" he asked the marauders, each one shook their heads looking as confused as Sirius.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them" Remus said to Tonks "It might be best if they didn't know, it would only complicate things anyway"

Dumbledore chuckled at that point; Remus looked over at his dead mentor and asked "Do you know who I am?"

Dumbledore looked back at him for a second before replying "yes I know who you are"

"You don't really mule things over do you?" Remus said

"No I've never really seen the need for such a concept"

"Do you think I should tell them who I am?" Remus asked looking Dumbledore straight in the eye,

"I believe that they need to know, if you are to achieve your goal then you may need their help"

Remus looked at Tonks "It's okay, go on tell them" Remus nodded and pushed Tonks over onto the arm of the chair, he stood and stepped forward, "Remus come here" the younger Remus walked forward and stood in front of his future self, "Look at me" Remus said "look into my eyes and tell me who I am"

So what did u think??

please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

HI everyone OMG im sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, I have had my first real writers block, my muse deserted me just when I needed her most right in the middle of my exams.

Anyway here's the next chapter sorry its so short, I'm not quiet sure on this I don't think it flows as well as the others again due to desertion by my muse anyway please read and tell me what you think.

I do not own harry potter he belongs to the greatness that is JKR.

* * *

Remus stared at this strange man, until slowly realisation dawned, but before he could say anything Harry and Ginny climbed into the portrait hole holding hands, Harry's eyes were still puffy from crying but he held his head high.

Lupin walked over to Harry and enveloped him in a hug, "its okay Harry, we're here now" he whispered into Harry's ear, Harry held him tight, never wanting to let go.

"OK" James said, "So I take it you two know each other"

Harry and Lupin broke the hug, "Yes, we know each other" Lupin replied.

"He's the werewolf" Harry said referring to their last defence against the dark arts lesson, all members of 1977, except Remus, were looking at Lupin with curiosity plastered all over their faces.

Younger Remus looked confused, not really sure what to do, he knew who that man was but he wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Remus, you okay?" James asked

Remus lifted his head and looked straight into James' eyes "I know who he is" Remus whispered, he looked up at Lupin, "He's me"

A collective "WHAT!!" spread around the room

"He's me" Remus repeated so that everyone in the room heard it plain and clear.

"What, don't be stupid Remus, have you fallen and hit your head again?" James asked

Everyone remained silent not really sure what to say, until

"Hang on a minute, your shaggin my cousin!!" Sirius yelled at younger Remus

"I am not!!" Remus shouted back, for half an hour comments like these were thrown back and forth between Sirius and Remus until…

"ENOUGH!!!!" Lupin yelled, "Sirius, he is not shagging your cousin, now everyone calm down"

James stood and stared at Lupin "Is that really you mooney?" he asked, Lupin turned to James "yes James it's me"

"Not that it isn't nice to see you an everything but why are you here?" James asked Lupin, at this Lupin's face fall.

"That is perhaps something that I need to discuss with Harry in private" Lupin looked grave, Harry realised that something was seriously wrong.

"Remus? What is it?" Harry asked concern plastered all over his face; he had never seen Lupin with such a look of absolute defeat before,

Lupin looked over at Harry took a deep breathe and said "He's back Harry, Voldermort has returned!!"

* * *

Ok guys so what did you think?? Please hit that little button and tell me critism is welcome, flames will be used for the fire to keep warm in these winter nights. LOL

Oh also some people asked me what my nationality was due to the fact that I asked for yours, and to answer that question I am British just like the great JKR herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Everyone, i am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I've had certain family matters that took presidenc over everything else in my life, for the longest time but earlier today i recieved a review from Loza101 and after reading her review i wanted to give those faithful few who have stuck with this story the rest of the story and so it is now 2 O'clock here in the UK and instead of sleeping i am writing fanfiction! This chapter hasnt been Beta'd as im too excited and really want it up as soon as possible!

I just want to say a big Thank You to Loza101 without whom this chapter would not have been posted today or for quiet a while for that matter! So this ones for you =D

I do not own Harry Potter at all unfortunatly cause if i did i would be stinking rich and have a garage full of classic cars!

* * *

"what?" Harry asked, the shock of what Remus had said hitting him like a ton of bricks "What? what? erm ok to rephrase that WHAT?"  
"we don't know what happened, one minute everythings normal, the next the dark mark appears in the skys in london and death eaters start attacking people, but these arnt just any people, they're attacking the most powerful witches and wizards they can find" Remus was trying not to recall the horror they had witnessed the past 5 days since he had returned. "So has anyone actually seen him?" Harry asked "Yes, Harry, Yes he's been leading the attacks" Remus said "we don't know why he chose now to come out into the open he never did before you killed him but this time he has, every major attack he has been the battering ram at the front of the attack" "I don't understand" Ron said "James and Lily are stood right there! they are safe" Remus just stood there about to attempt to answer the question that seemed to hang in the air but Hermione got there first. "Ohhh" everyone turned to face Hermione "Just because they're safe now doesnt mean they'll stay that way, the fact that he has returned in our time just proves that we fail" Hermione finished with a look of absolutly hopelessness on her face But Remus soon had a remindy for it "yes that's exactly why we are here" He said walking toward Hermione, McGonagall sent us here knowing that you four could not win on your own, the choses that have been made by not just you but the death eaters here aswell resulted in the reserection of Voldermort, but with me and Ginny here, choses will be made differently events will occur differently. Having us here means that things will happen differently and hopefully that would mean that Voldermort will once again be defeated" "I have missed you Remus" Hermione smiled hugging her favourite warewolf. "and i you, all four of you, for now i think questions are best left till tomorrow i think it's time everybody got some sleep then tomorrow we hunt"

* * *

The sun rose rather early the next day, Harry was fast asleep in the gryffindor bedchambers when a scream woke him, he jumped up at approximatly the same time as Ron and they both dashed from the room, by the time they reached the common room the Mauraders had joined them, everyone was searching the room but no one seemed to be able to determine where the scream had originated. "Wait..." Said Ron "Wheres Hermione?" before anyone could answer he had dashed up the stairs to the girls dormatry "Ron wait" Shouted Lily "Me and Ginny have just come from there, she wasnt in her bed, we assumed she was down here already" Ron came running back down the stairs, "Where is she then?" "The scream deffinatly came from this room" Sirius said looking around the room again as if to see something he missed the first time.  
"Check the map" Harry said to James, who in turn looked to Remus, who removed the map from his pocket and unfolded it, and speaking the words "I solemly swear that i am up to no good" Remus spread out the map but Hermione was no where to be found. "Magic that's strong enough to block the map" James said, "That's a new one" "What about a locator spell?" Harry asked, both he and Ron knew the spell, they had been taught by Hermione which travelling in search of the Horcuxes last year. Ron nodded in agreement, "We need something of Hermiones" Harry said "Something she loved dearly" "But we don't have anything" Ron exclaimed, "we only have what we came here with, the clothes on our back"  
"Does it only have to be an item she loved?" Ginny asked "yes" replied Harry "The more she loves it, the stronger the spell" "Use Ron" Ginny said turning towards her brother "would that work?" Harry asked Remus "It's worth a shot, but i have a feeling it may hurt" Remus replied Harry nodded his agreement, as did Ron that decided Harry took out his wand, "Everyone stand back" Harry said with a great deal of command in his voice, so much so that everyone stepped back and stood flush with the wall, "You ready for this?" Harry asked Ron. "It's Hermione" was Ron's only response Harry reached out his hand and Ron gripped it, Harry then lifted his wand and pointed to the ceiling, he closed his eyes and muttered the incantation "diligentis invenire" suddenly Ron dropped to his knees, still conscience but clearly in pain, Harry held the spell strong when all of a sudden a golden glowing orb appeared in the room, Harry dropped his arm and Ron stood, the glowing orb made it's way over to Ron and floated at his eye level, then without warning went shooting through the floor.  
"Harry!" Ron said turing towards his best friend for instruction "Try the map again!" Harry said, they all searched the map once again, there was still no sign of Hermione however there was a small golden orb floating down a corridor somewhere on the 2nd level. "Let's go!" Harry shouted before running for the door, everyone followed and soon they where chasing the orb all over hogwarts.

* * *

So tell me what you think! be great to hear from you guys! and i shall be updating as often as i can so rest assured it shall not be that long ever again hehe


End file.
